youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
EM Schmirko
EM Schmirko (bürgel. Marko Ebenhöch, geb. 29.September 1995) ist ein deutscher YouTuber, Let's Player, Sportler und Schauspieler. Er beschäftigt sich hauptsächlich mit Themen rund um das Sammelkartenspiel Yu-Gi-Oh!, weshalb er auch als „YugiTuber“ bezeichnet wird. Leben Schmirko, wie einer seiner Spitznamen lautet, spielt für sein Leben gerne Yu-Gi-Oh! und Tischtennis. 2018 schloss er das Gymnasium mit dem Abitur ab. Er selbst sagt von sich: „Ich fühle mich nicht wie ein Gymnasiast.“ Er besitzt eine seit 2003 andauernde, umfangreiche Erfahrung im Yu-Gi-Oh!-Universum, weswegen er auf die meisten Fragen dazu eine Antwort parat hat. Desweiteren ist er sehr naturverbunden, da er auf dem Land lebt und die letzten Jahre ging er oft mit seinen Freunden im Wald zelten und feierte dort. Schmirko ist unter anderem für seine schlauen Sprüche bekannt. Das „EM Schmirko“-Gebiet Man findet Schmirko in vielen bekannten sozialen Netzwerken. Er dachte schon länger drüber nach, eventuell einen Kanal zu eröffnen. Als er sah, dass ein Klassenkamerad auch einen YouTube-Kanal besaß (DrivePlayTV, erstellte er seinen eigenen. Hauptsächlich ist er jedoch auf YouTube und Facebook aktiv, denn er möchte möglichst wenig mit sozialen Medien zu tun haben. Schmirko besitzt einen Zweitkanal, der nur seinen Spitznamen trägt. Dort plante er, Unboxingvideos für Yu-Gi-Oh-Booster-Displays zu drehen. Da sich aber die Aufmerksamkeit zu diesem Kanal in Grenzen hielt, nutzt er ihn nach ein paar Videos weniger aktiv. YouTube Sein YouTube-Kanal „EM Schmirko“ gehört zu seinen wohl aktivsten betriebenen Seiten. Er eröffnete den Kanal im Dezember 2014. Hauptsächlich spielt er dort Yu-Gi-Oh!-Let's Plays mithilfe des Spiels YGOPro DevPro. Seine Reihe „Yu-Gi-Oh! Epic Let's Plays“ gehört zu der erfolgreichsten in seinem Themengebiet. Eine weitere beliebte Playlist ist seine „YGOPro Movie Gameplays“: Hier spielt er mit seinen eigenen Kartendecks gegen „Charakter-Decks“, die in Filmen oder Fernsehserien benutzt wurden. Ein Freund von ihm spielt meistens diese Charakter-Decks. Meistens spielte er gegen Decks der Charaktere des Kanals „Impossible Studió / Yugioh Real Life Movie Series“. Als diese selbst von den Spielen erfuhren, waren sie beim Ansehen so begeistert, dass sie eines davon sofort in der Realität exakt nachspielten.Yugioh Real Life Duel Movie Special Episode 2016: Gods vs Dragons Neben Spielen lud er auch Ausschnitte aus der originalen YGO-Fernsehserie hoch, die er besonders mochte. Davon erreichte eines seiner Videos an Aufrufen beinahe die zwei-Millionen-Marke, allerdings erhielt er im August 2016 einen Strike und das Video wurde gelöscht. Um weitere Strikes zu vermeiden, stellte er einige andere Serienausschnitte auf privat. Wegen seiner Leidenschaft für Tischtennis, eröffnete Schmirko am Ende 2015 eine entsprechende Playlist und lädt seitdem sowohl vereinsinterne Spiele als auch Wettkämpfe aus Turnieren hoch. Eine weitere beliebtere Playlist ist „Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Soundtracks“. In dieser Reihe lud er Soundtracks aus der englischen Version der klassischen Yu-Gi-Oh!-Serie hoch, die es nie zuvor auf YouTube zu hören gab. Seit August 2016 muss Schmirko mit Problemen von seinem Laptop zurecht kommen, weshalb er momentan weniger aktiv Videos produziert. Er erklärte auf seiner Facebook-Seite, dass er erst wieder wirklich etwas machen kann, wenn alles wieder normal läuft.Facebook-Meldung: Laptopprobleme Nachdem sein Laptop seit Mitte 2017 wieder lief, begann er wieder zunehmend aktiv Videos zu produzieren. Seitdem widmet er sich überwiegend den YGO Epic Let's Plays, Soundtracks und seiner neuen zunehmend berühmten Reihe "Yu-Gi-Oh! ✯ Animeduelle", wo er Duelle aus der Yu-Gi-Oh!-Serie mithilfe von YGOPro exakt simuliert.https://www.facebook.com/emschmirko/posts/1798987343762501:0Laptopprobleme beendet/ EM Schmirko kommt zurück 2018 stieg Schmirko mit einem Ankündigungsvideo für die Playlist "Yu-Gi-Oh! ✯ LINK MONSTER-Tutorial | Regeln/German" auch in die Schauspielerei ein.http://emschmirko.weebly.com/biografie.htmlNachweis in EM Schmirkos offizieller Biografie Diese Playlist ist ein begrenztes Projekt, in dem Yu-Gi-Oh! Spieler erfahren, wie sie mit den neuen Regeln und Linkmonstern am besten umgehen können. thumb|308px|Schmirko im Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life FilmWeihnachten 2018 erschien ein Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life Fan Film mit dem Titel "Linked Fates" auf Markos Partnerkanal "Yugioh R.L.D.S. Web Series". Dort schauspielert er seinen eigenen Charakter Schmirko, der als gnadenloser Wächter die drei ägyptischen Götterkarten beschützt. Im Film duelliert er sich mit dem Bösewicht Ronin, der die drei Karten an sich reißen möchte, um den Protagonisten des Films, Tamás, zu eliminieren. Das Duell zwischen Ronin und Schmirko fand weltweit große Anerkennung bei den Fans und Zuschauern. Wie auf seinem eigenen Kanal, trägt Schmirko sein typisches Cowboy-Outfit, welches hier zusätzlich durch einen gemusterten Poncho erweitert wurde. Einen kompletten Artikel über Schmirkos Charakter mit Kartenliste ist auf der englischsprachigen Seite YCM Wikia zu finden. Nach dem Erfolg des Films wurde es Januar 2019 etwas ruhiger auf seinem Kanal. Im Februar kündigte Schmirko an, das erste Mal nach 3 Jahren wieder an einem Yu-Gi-Oh! Turnier in YGOPro anzutreten. Am Ende belegte er nach einem guten Start den 5.Platz. Facebook Auf seiner Facebook-Seite teilt Schmirko überwiegend seine hochgeladenen Videos. Ansonsten nutzt er sie, um neue Videos und Projekte anzukündigen oder postet etwas, das ihm gerade sehr am Herzen liegt. Twitter Hier teilt er alles, was er auf Facebook und YouTube postet. Er antwortet auf Tweets, agiert aber auf Twitter sonst eher gar nicht. Offizielle Webseite Von seiner Webseite aus kann man auf YouTube & Co. zugreifen, selbsterstellte Decks zum Herunterladen für YGOPro DevPro bekommen und ihm eine Nachricht per E-Mail schreiben. Seit Anfang 2018 findet man dort auch eine selbstverfasste Biografie zu Schmirko persönlich. Dieser Artikel wurde mit der Zusammenarbeit durch Schmirko erstellt und basiert ursprünglich auf der Biografie, noch vor dessen Veröffentlichung. Instagram Schmirko besitzt einen kleinen Instagram-Account. Dort befinden sich ein paar Urlaubs- und Klassenfahrtfotos sowie einige Yu-Gi-Oh! bezogene Bilder. Bekannte Zitate Folgende Sprüche und Bemerkungen hört man in manchen seiner Videos: * „Du Lümmel, du!“ * „Es ist mir egal wer von uns BEIDEN, anfängt, Hauptsache ich bin nicht Zweiter.“ * „Hallihallo, liebe Leute und ganz herzlich willkommen zu ...“ - (typischer Anfangssatz) * „Mensch, diese ekelhaften Viecher!“ - (über Monster auf YGO Karten) * „Da isa!“ - (Nachdem er eine gute Karte ausgespielt hat.) * „Klemptner Michael“ - (Kosename für die Karte 'Michael, der Erz-Lichtverpflichtete') * „Nein! NEIIIN!“ * „Hä? Warum macht der das jetzt?“ - (über sinnlose Spielzüge des Gegners) * „Oh ja-ha! Hol doch deine Familie!“ - (genervt, wenn der Gegner seinen Spielzug nicht beendet) * „Lasst uns eine kleine Pendelbeschwörung durchführen!“ * „Was is 'n da los?“ * „Am Ar*** werd ich's tun!“ * „Warum machst Du das mit mir?“ * „Das überrascht.“ * „Hey, sieht doch gar nicht mal so gut aus!“ * „''(liest sich den langen Text einer Karte durch) ''Ist das eine Sch***ße!“ * „Wir haben den Typen hier dreimal im Deck.“ * „Und so, und so.“ * "Falscher Spielplatz, Bursche!" ''(Linked Fates-Film) Trivia * Ihm wurde früher als Kind nie vorgeschrieben, wann er nach Hause kommen soll. * Sein Großvater bekam einmal das Bundesverdienstkreuz. * 2012 befand er sich mit Freunden fast im Auge eines Tornados von Windstärke 9-10. Alle überlebten, obwohl direkt rund um sie herum Bäume umgefallen sind. * Als Jugendlicher interessierte er sich auch sehr für Schiffe, hauptsächlich die ''Titanic. * Er hasst Smartphones, weil sie die Menschen laut ihm viel zu abhängig machen. * Er wog als 8-jähriger nur 20 Kilo und war trotzdem gut in Judo. (Jetzt wiegt er mehr als dreimal soviel.) * Als Einjähriger hatte er einmal 41 Grad Fieber. * 2013 schaffte er es in YGOPro DevPro auf Platz 53 in der ganzen Welt, im damaligen Ranglistenmodus. * Obwohl er 12 Jahre lang YGO-Erfahrung hat, nahm er nur an 4 Yu-Gi-Oh!-Turnieren teil. (1x Sieger, 1x 2.Platz, 2x Top 10) * Er ist schlank und steht dazu. * Er liebt die Natur und die Umwelt. * Er ist hart im Nehmen. * Er besitzt zwei „Duell Disks“. * Er gehört zu einer der wenigen bekannten Personen, der in Yu-Gi-Oh! alle drei Götterkarten in einem normalen Duell auf einen Schlag nur durch Angriffe besiegt hat (im gegnerischen Zug!). * Seine Lieblingskarte ist „Valkyrion, Magnetkrieger“. * Mit seinem „Blauäugig“-Deck trat er spontan gegen 5 Weltmeisterdecks an (2003, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2016) und besiegte alle fünf. * Bei einem Praktikum in einer Tischlerei verlor er fast den Zeigefinger, weil ihm ein langes Stück Eiche darauf fiel. (Der Finger ist wieder verheilt.) * Sein Vater spielte jahrzehntelang in Rockbands und stand sogar mal mit den Scorpions auf der Bühne. * Er liebt Rockmusik und auch etwas Filmmusik.Google+ Profil * Seit der Kindheit ist er blond und hat sehr blaue Augen. * Er dreht auch betrunken Let's Plays. * Seine Sehstärke beträgt 100%. Von sich selbst sagt er: „Ich sehe (zeigt auf's rechte Auge) '''H' (zeigt auf's linke Auge) D!“'' * In Lissabon wurde er auf der Klassenfahrt von einem Sonnenbrillenverkäufer angesprochen „Want some sunglasses?“ und Schmirko antwortete mit „Elf.“, da dies der elfte Verkäufer war, der Sonnenbrillen (angeblich) verkaufen wollte. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2014 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Geboren 1995 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:YouTuber